Trial and Error
by sugarhigh9394
Summary: JJ makes a mistake that will change her life forever. Post- Revelations. Constructive Criticism is appreciated!
1. Horrible Discovery

Chapter 1- Horrible Discovery

Penelope Garcia was jolted awake by the trilling of her phone.

_What the hell? _she thought _It's 2:30 in the morning! _Grudgingly, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"She said.

All she heard was silence.

"Hello?" She tried again. Still, there was only silence.

Then, a sound that chilled Garcia to the bone. A low, pained moan had sounded through the phone's speaker. This was no prank call. The moan was genuine, full of pain and suffering of a person fighting to stay conscious. Alarmed, Garcia looked at the caller ID, and her blood ran colder as she saw the words 'Connected to JJ Cell' displayed on the screen. JJ was Garcia's best friend. Terrified, she dropped the phone, grabbed her keys, and ran out the front door to her car. The drive to JJ's apartment was only five minutes, but it felt like five years to Garcia. As she ran up the stairs she knew so well, she couldn't help but pray.

_Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay._

Garcia hesitated in front of JJ's door, which was partially open. Slowly, she pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Jayje?" She called out.

Another, weaker moan sounded from down the hall, towards the bathroom. Garcia sprinted down the hall and almost tripped over JJ's feet as she lay sprawled in the doorway to her bedroom.

_Oh,no._

"Oh, my god." said Garcia as knelt next to her friend. "Jayje, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Pen, I did something so stupid..." JJ's voice was so weak, she couldn't finish what she was trying to say. Slowly, painstakingly, she pushed something towards Garcia's hand.

_What?_

Looking down, Garcia had trouble comprehending the empty pill bottle that was now in her hands.

_Why is this bottle empty unless... no, oh god please no._

"Jayje, how many did you take?"

"I don't know, I just want to be able to sleep."

_Oh god, please no._

"JJ, listen to me. You have to stay awake." Garcia said frantically as she dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My name is Penelope Garcia. I need an ambulance sent to 1050 Barell Avenue, apartment 12D immediately."

"Okay, Miss Garcia, what is the problem?"

"My friend has overdosed on sleeping pills, and she is starting to lose consciousness."

"Miss Garcia, do you have any idea how many she's taken?" the 911 operator asked.

"No I-" Garcia was interrupted when JJ started to convulse. "Please hurry! I think she's having some sort of seizure!" Garcia yelled, dropping the phone. As she held her best friend's hand, JJ temporarily regained consciousness.

"Pen..." JJ gasped out.

"What is it Jayje?"

"I'm...so... sorry." JJ said as she slipped back into the darkness.

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	2. Tragedy

Chapter 2- Tragedy

"Jayje. JAYJE!" Garcia cried as she finally heard the sirens of an ambulance.

As the paramedics loaded JJ onto a stretcher, the lead paramedic said "Miss, you can't ride with us to the hospital, but you can drive behind us."

"No." said Garcia firmly. "I'm riding with her. She's my best friend and she is the media liaison for my team at the FBI."

"Oh, okay then." said the paramedic, who actually looked intimidated by the look on Garcia's face. As they walked quickly out of the apartment to the waiting ambulance, Garcia was having an internal discussion with God.

_God, if you can hear me, don't you dare let JJ die. You can't take her away from us like this, it will ruin all of us; Emily, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and most importantly Reid. You can't do this. You just can't._

As the ambulance sped towards the hospital, a female paramedic was relaying JJ's condition to the ER staff.

"Jennifer Jareau, age 26; drug overdose, had signs of a seizure so have a neuro consult available currently stable but unconscious. ETA 2 minutes."

Not long after that, they made it to the hospital, and there were several nurses and two doctors waiting for them. One of the nurses, an elderly nurse who had a grandmotherly feel about her, walked up to Garcia and said "Honey, you can't go in the trauma room with your friend, but I'll take you to the waiting room so you can call the rest of the people who need to be notified."

Garcia could only nod as the nurse took her to 'Family Waiting Room 1.'

"Thank you." said Garcia softly as as the kind nurse left the room. Garcia knew that she had to make at least one phone call, a call that would shatter 5 more lives tonight. She took out her cell phone and hit speed dial number 1- Hotch. The line rang twice before Hotch groggily answered.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's Garcia."

"Penelope, do you realize that it's 3:15 in the morning?"

"Yes, sir, but you need to get to Saint Sebastian's Hospital. JJ has overdosed on pills."

She went on to explain all that had happened that night, and Hotch was shocked and horrified.

"Oh, God. I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll call everyone else on the way."

"Okay, Hotch. Tell everyone I'm in waiting room 1."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Aaron Hotchner stared at his phone, not quite believing this was happening. As he walked out the door, he prayed to anyone who would listen that his team would make it through this.


	3. Fear

Chapter 3- Fear

Agent Emily Prentiss was woken up by her cellphone vibrating and falling on the floor. Crankily, she picked it up

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's Hotch."

"Hey, Hotch, what's up? Do we have a new case?" she asked as she walked towards her bathroom.

"No, we don't. Something's happened." Hotch said, sounding like he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Emily was getting more worried by the minute. Something in Hotch's voice wasn't quite right.

"You need to get to St. Sebastian's Hospital. You live the closest."

"Why, what's happened?"

"It's JJ. She's overdosed on sleeping pills. Garcia found her at around 2:30 this morning."

"Oh, my god. I'll go right over there."

"Okay, Garcia is in waiting room 1. Drive safely."

"Okay, bye." Emily said as she ran out to her car.

As she got to the hospital, she went into the doors marked 'Emergency' and strode up to the nurse's station. A young nurse stood up to greet her.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my friend was brought in with a drug overdose."

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't reveal any information if you're not family."

"Yeah, bullshit." said Emily "I need to know where my other friend is waiting, NOW." sounding dangerous as she held up her FBI badge. Suddenly, an older nurse came over and said

"I can take you to Ms. Garcia in waiting room 1."

"Thank you." said Emily said as they walked down the hall.

As they opened the door to waiting room 1, the nurse said "Someone else is here to wait with you."

"Emily!" Garcia said, standing from one of the plastic chairs. Emily could tell that Garcia had been crying.

"Oh, Pen. What happened?" The nurse left them alone to talk.

"Well, I got a phone call at 2:30. At first, I thought it was a prank call. I only heard breathing sounds. Then, someone moaned. I checked the caller ID and it said 'JJ cell' so I panicked and drove over to her apartment." Garcia was practically sobbing now, and Emily's heart was breaking for her friend as she tried to calm her down.

"Pen, what happened after that?"

"When I got up to her apartment, her door was open, but not a lot. I walked in and called out for JJ, and she made a little noise again. I ran down the hall and almost tripped over JJ... she was lying in her bedroom doorway." At this point, Garcia lost all control and broke down sobbing.

"I thought she was dead Emily!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay." said Emily, just as a doctor came in and said

"Are you here for Jennifer Jareau?"

"Yes, we are," said Emily, standing up quickly as Garcia did the same "How is she, doctor?"

"I'm very sorry, but..."

**Another cliffhanger! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! **


	4. Heartache

Chapter 4- Heartache

"I'm very sorry, but..." the doctor started to say.

"But what?" shrieked Garcia "Is she … dead?" the amount of fear in her voice was almost unbearable for Emily to listen to.

"No, she isn't dead," the doctor said calmly "but she has fallen into a coma. We had to put her on a ventilator and we're not sure if she'll ever wake up." he finished with a look of sympathy on his face.

Emily had to support Garcia as her knees buckled.

"Can we see her?" asked Emily, who was on the verge of tears.

"Of course." said the doctor, and he led them down a hallway, through doors marked 'ICU' and eventually to room 3122.

"A nurse will be in every hour to check Jennifer's vitals, just so you know."

"Can she hear us?" asked Garcia timidly.

"I believe she can. Studies have shown that talking to someone who is in a coma improves their chances of waking up."

"Thank you." Emily said softly as she and Garcia took seats on opposite sides of JJ's prone form. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Garcia numbly.

"I guess we should call Hotch and tell him what's going on. After that, all we can do is wait." Emily pulled out her cellphone, knowing full well that the phone call she had to make was going to be one of the worst in her life.

Aaron Hotchner was driving down the highway, thinking about the three phone calls he had just made. Rossi had been at his cabin in Little Creek, so it was going to take him a couple of hours to get to the hospital. Morgan had started cussing at the top of his lungs, and Hotch was pretty sure Morgan had punched a wall or two. The worst call Hotch had to make was to Reid. Reid and JJ had been best friends since JJ started at the BAU. Hotch saw by the way they looked at each other that they loved each other deeply, but were too worried about the FBI's fraternization rules to do anything about it. Reid had nearly lost it when Hotch had told him about what had happened. Hotch was broken out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hotch, it's Emily." the way Emily's voice sounded made Hotch very uneasy.

"Emily, what's going on?"

"We spoke to JJ's doctor and..."

"What, Emily?"

"She's in coma, Hotch." said Emily, who was now pretty much sobbing "The doctors don't know if she'll ever wake up."

"No," said Hotch as tears silently slipped down his face "Emily, what room is she in? I'm pulling into the hospital now."

"She's in 3122." said Emily "I'll see you soon."

"Okay" said Hotch, hanging up his phone. Soon, sobs wracked his normally stoic body. He didn't think the team would ever recover from this. Ever.


	5. Revelations

**Portfolio Development Day at school... which means no computer for the rest of the day. (sob) **

Chapter 5- Revelations

Spencer Reid jumped out of his car and ran towards the hospital doors. An older looking nurse stopped him as he got inside and said

"May I help you?"

"Yes." he said. "My friend was brought in with a drug overdose."

"Can I see your badge please?" the kind nurse asked

"Sure" said Reid as he pulled out his badge. The nurse examined it and nodded at him.

"I'll take you to Agent Jareau's room. Have you been updated about her condition?

"No, the last I heard she had taken too many sleeping pills and was rushed here by ambulance."

"Oh, dear. I guess I should tell you before we go up there. Please, have a seat." sh said, motioning to a chair. Reid sat, wondering what was going on.

"What is going on with JJ?" he asked nervously.

"Well, dear, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Agent Jareau has fallen into a coma. She's been put on a ventilator and..."

Reid didn't hear the rest of what the nurse said. JJ, _his_ JJ, was in a coma, and possibly dying. He knew the statistics on comatose patients who had been put on ventilators, and the odds were not in JJ's favor.

"I need to see her." He said with a determination he didn't know he possessed.

"Alright, but you need to be prepared. Agent Jareau has a tubes and machines all around her, okay?" the nurse looked him straight in the eye as she said this.

"Okay." said Reid as the nurse led him upstairs to room 3122. Reid knocked on the door and walked in. Garcia, Emily, and Hotch all sat around JJ's bedside. Reid had been warned about all of the tubes and machines, but it still shocked him to see the tube coming out of JJ's mouth. He realized that the tube was connected to the ventilator, which made a hissing noise each time it sent air to JJ's lungs, keeping her alive. He shakily asked the others

"Can I have a moment alone with her?"

"Of course Reid." said Hotch, and he, Emily, and Garcia let the room. Reid sat next to JJ and took her pale, limp hand I his own.

"JJ, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you something. I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. I've loved you since the first day I met you. My world is empty without you. Please come back to me. I need you, JJ." Reid started to sob uncontrollably. He knew that every word he had spoken was true. JJ was his whole world, and his hesitation might have just destroyed everything he held dear. As he sobbed, he didn't notice Hotch, Emily and Garcia crying by the door. They had heard his speech, and their hearts were breaking for their friends as they truly discovered the meaning of the statement 'Life isn't fair.'

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) They keep me in a good mood!**


	6. In Limbo

**Sorry it's taken so long to update - I think I have an anti-technology aura... anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 6- In Limbo

"Hello?" JJ called as she walked down the seemingly empty hallway. As she turned a corner, a nurse's station came into view. JJ ran up to the young nurse sitting at the desk and said

"Excuse me miss, but can you help me?" The nurse didn't even look up.

"Hello? Miss, I need some help!" JJ tried again, to the same result. "HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME? HELLO?"

"She can't hear you, or see you for that matter." said a man sitting in a chair behind JJ. "No one can. Believe me, I've tried to get them to notice."

"What are you talking about?" JJ was perplexed "What's going on? Who are you?"

"Whoa, slow down girl!" My name's Lewis." said the man, who appeared to be in his early thirties. "I'll tell you more soon. What's your name?"

"Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ."

"Well, do you remember what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the only way I could be able to see you is if you are hovering between life and death, in a coma."

"What? How can I be in a coma!" JJ was nearing hysterics.

"JJ, you need to focus." said Lewis "What happened to you? Take a deep breath and think."

JJ thought back to the last things she remembered before somehow ending up here. Lewis saw the change in JJ's demeanor as she remembered what had happened.

"Well?" he asked her.

"I was going home after a case..."

"A case?" he inquired

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm an FBI Agent."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I got home and I was really tired. I haven't been able to sleep properly in weeks."

"Why not?"

"A few months ago, Special Agent Spencer Reid and I went to interview a possible witness in a rural area of Georgia. We had no cell service and we realized this 'witness'- Tobias Hankel – was actually our killer, so we couldn't call for backup. Hankel fled into his barn, and Reid decided that I would cover the front of the barn and he would go around back. A few minutes later, I heard Reid shout something, but I couldn't understand him. The barn door swung open, so I went inside. It was where Hankel had killed the last victim. Her blood was still pooled on the floor. Then, there was growling from somewhere behind me. Hankel's three monstrous dogs had surrounded me, and while I was trying to fight them off, Hankel knocked out Reid and kidnapped him. Reid was tortured for three days before we rescued him. The nightmares have haunted me since then, and they have gotten a lot worse lately."

"Wow, that's a lot." said Lewis "So, what happened tonight?"

"When I got home, I decided to take some sleeping pills the doctor gave me. The normal dose is

two pills. I was so tired that I didn't realize I had poured the rest of the bottle in my hand until after I had swallowed them. Unfortunately, they were the fast acting pills, so I started to feel heir effects immediately.. I managed to grab my cellphone and hit a speed dial, but I have no idea whose it was. After that, everything goes black for a while, then I heard someone yelling my name. Now I'm here. That's all I can remember."

"So, it was an accidental overdose?"

"Yeah. What happened to you?"

"Car accident. I was hit by a drunk driver."

"That sucks. So, how do we get out of this 'in between' that we're in?"

"It's simple, really. Either wake up and live, or we die."

"Okay, way to sound morbid. I need to see my body... that sounds morbid too."

"All right, since you're in a coma, your body is in the ICU, which is down the hall."

JJ and Lewis walked in silence. As they passed through the doors, JJ saw Hotch, Emily, ad Garcia walk out of one of the rooms.

"Hey, there's my boss and two of my friends."

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" Lewis let JJ walk into the room first, just in time to hear Reid say

"JJ, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you something. I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. I've loved you since the first day I met you. My world is empty without you. Please come back to me. I need you, JJ."

"Oh, Reid." said JJ, with tears running down her face "I love you too."

"Wow, JJ." said Lewis "Now you really have something to wake up for." JJ didn't respond.

"JJ?" He turned around and saw that JJ was really pale and sitting on the floor.

"JJ, are you okay?"

"I don't know, I feel really weak all of a sudden."

Suddenly, the alarms and machines surrounding JJ's prone body started to go off.

"Lewis, what's going on?"

Lewis didn't get a chance to answer as JJ disappeared and her heart rate monitor emitted a single, flat tone.

"Oh, no."

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please review! They make me smile :)**


	7. Running Out of Time

**Hey guys! Just so you know I won't be able to update again until next Monday because no school means no computers :( Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving! **

Chapter 7- Running Out of Time

Hotch, Emily, and Garcia were standing outside JJ's room when the doctor came up to them.

"Doc, how's she doing?" asked Emily

"Right now she's stable, bu the longer she stays in a coma, the less likely it is that she'll ever wake up."

Then, alarms started going off in JJ's room and they heard Reid yell

"Somebody help!"

Hotch, Emily, and Garcia all ran into the room as JJ's heart stopped.

"Get me a crash cart in here!" yelled the doctor as he started chest compressions. A nurse and another doctor ran in with a defibrillator.

"Charge to 150...Clear!" the doctor shocked JJ. Nothing happened. "Charge 200... clear!"

Still nothing happened. Hotch, Emily, Garcia, and Reid watched in horror. They couldn't believe that JJ was dying in front of them.

"Get the other agents out of here!" the doctor yelled

The nurse led the distraught agents to a row of chairs in the hallway. She then left them to pray for their friend's life. If they lost JJ now, they would lose themselves as well.

Dave Rossi and Derek Morgan sat in silence in Dave's dark SUV. Dave had almost gotten to the hospital, when he saw Derek sitting by his car on the side of the road, apparently broken down.

"Do you think JJ's going to be okay?" Derek asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I hope so." said Rossi as they finally pulled in to the hospital parking lot. Both men got out of the vehicle and walked straight toward the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" asked the young nurse

"We need to know where Jennifer Jareau is." said Derek, who was holding up his FBI badge.

"She's in the ICU, which is on the 3rd floor." the nurse knew better than to upset another agent.

"Thank you" said Dave and they headed to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened on the third floor, they saw Hotch, Emily, Garcia, and Reid sitting in chairs in the hallway.

"Hotch!" said Derek as he and Rossi reached the others.

"What's the news?" asked Rossi

"She's in a coma" said Garcia numbly "and her heart stopped a few minutes ago. It doesn't look good. She was dying right in front of us."

JJ's doctor came out of her room.

"Doctor?" Reid looked more scared than ever. "How is she?"

The look on the doctor's face was unreadable as he said

"Well..."

**I'm so terrible! The reviews are awesome, please keep it up!**


	8. The End Is Near

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. Computers crashed at school, so everyone lost all of their final research papers... not pretty... anyway, hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 8- The End Is Near

The look on the doctor's face was unreadable as he said

"Well..."

"How bad is it?" asked Rossi. Everyone waited with baited breath to hear what the doctor had to say.

"We have discovered that Agent Jareau's kidneys are failing."

"What does that mean?" asked Emily

"Unfortunately she needs a kidney transplant as soon as possible or she will die. Her kidneys were severely damaged by the drugs, to the point that even dialysis won't keep her alive for long. We have placed her near the top of the transplant list, but we can't do anything to help her unless we find a donor match." the doctor continued with a sympathetic look on his face "However, it might be easier to test all of you to see if any of you are a match."

"We'll do it" said Hotch, speaking for everyone on the team.

"You must know that if any of you give you kidney to Agent Jareau, you will most likely never work in the field again."

"We'll discuss that when the time comes. Where do we take the test?" asked Hotch. The doctor led them down the hall towards the lab.

"JJ, how are you holding up?" asked Lewis

"Great, considering I'll be dead soon! How do you think I'm doing?" JJ snarled

"Ouch, sorry I asked." said Lewis defensively

"No, I'm sorry." said JJ, feeling sheepish "You have been so nice to me throughout all of this, and I'm snapping at you. I just can't believe I need a kidney transplant."

"It's understandable. You're stressed out. How about we go see if any of your teammates are a donor match?" Lewis followed JJ as she walked toward the lab her team had gone to. JJ felt a wave of gratitude wash over her as she saw her team, no, her _family_, sitting and waiting for the test results. "Wow, they're really willing to give up their careers to save my life." said JJ

"That's the fool-proof way to prove who your real friends are just ask them to donate and organ for you." said Lewis jokingly. Their attention was drawn away from the team as the doctor came out of the lab.

"I'm sorry, but none of you are a donor match for Agent Jareau." said the doctor.

"What do we do now?" asked Garcia.

"All we can do is wait and pray for a miracle." said Reid dejectedly. Suddenly, alarms started going off and a voice on the P.A. system said

"Code Blue, ICU. Code Blue, ICU."

At this, the doctor and the team sprinted towards the patient rooms.

"Oh, no." said JJ. Lewis looked at her sadly and said

"It was nice getting to know you."

**Oh, I'm so terrible! Please Review!**


	9. Second Chances

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update... my life sucks... My father (he has lost all rights to being called "dad") left and promptly filed for divorce, both my mom and my sister had major depressive episodes, and I lost all ability to write for a while there. All of this while going to college and working. So, I didn't just hit a writer's block, I hit a writer's brick wall with steel doors and a huge padlock, without a key... To top it all off, my laptop died and killed everything I was working on. I have learned my lesson, and am saving everything to a flash drive now. Anyways, I've finally got my writing mojo back (kind of). I was rereading this, and I realized I left you with a terrible cliffhanger. I'm so sorry :( Hope this gets me back to more updates. Enjoy! **

Chapter 9 – Second Chances

The team raced into the ICU, an they all nearly screamed with relief when they saw that all of the doctors were not crowded around JJ. They only had a few seconds to process their relief before JJ's doctor came over to them and said

"We have a donor match."

"What?" asked Reid. _Did the doctor say what I thought he just said?_

"A young man down the hall has just been declared brain-dead. He is an organ donor, and he is a match to Agent Jareau. We need to take her into surgery immediately." The doctor said as they prepared to roll JJ to the operating room. As the doctor went to leave the room, Garcia stopped him.

"Who is he? Who is the organ donor?"

"Ms. Garcia, I'm not allowed to reveal patient information to you." the doctor said calmly. "If the family of the donor wishes to contact you, then you will know." with that, he turned and walked away.

The older nurse came up to them again.

"It will be a while, maybe a couple of you could get some food." She had watched in amazement as all of the agents had sat vigil for their coworker. As she had watched them she realized that their bond surpassed that of coworkers. If the agents hadn't had their badges and guns, she would have thought they were family. An odd family, but family nonetheless. The nurse was interrupted from her thoughts when Hotch said

"Rossi. Morgan. Get something for us to eat. Emily and I will get coffee. Reid and Garcia will stay here." His tone left no room for argument. Garcia and Reid went to sit in the waiting room as the others left the building.

JJ watched the team and doctor and nearly cried with relief. She turned to talk to Lewis and a shocking sight met her eyes. Lewis was slowly fading away.

"Lewis, what's going on? Why are you fading?"

Lewis looked at her sadly and said

"I'm the one who was just declared brain dead. You'll be getting my kidneys."

"Lewis, I..."

"Don't be sorry. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be the one getting out of here. You have a much greater destiny than you would ever believe, JJ. Just promise me something."

"What?" JJ couldn't believe that this man, whose life was going to be cut short today, was completely fine with saving her life at the expense of his own.

"I want you to follow your heart. Spencer is your soul-mate. Don't let him get away. It's not often that you get a second chance." Lewis said as he disappeared even further. "Promise me."

"I promise."

Lewis gave her a smile, and vanished from view. JJ knew he was gone, and said, to the empty hallway, two simple words

"Thank you."

**AN: Wow... don't know where that came from... I hope you guys are still reading this. Reviews are chocolate!**


	10. Epilogue

**AN: Wow... it's been a long time! This is the final chapter. I'm kind of sad. This was my first multi-chapter fic on this site, and I can't believe I'm changing it from 'In Progress' to 'Complete'... Thank you so much to anybody who is still reading, and thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It makes writing fanfiction worth it! :)**

4 YEARS LATER

JJ walked into the BAU bullpen after finishing her last case files of the day. After her kidney transplant, it had taken JJ months to get back on her feet. Throughout it all, Spencer had been by her side, supporting her through physical therapy and just being her rock.

As JJ walked farther into the bullpen, a lovely sight greeted her eyes. Spencer and their son, Lucas, were performing magic tricks for Emily and Derek. JJ smiled as she remembered the day that she found out she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_JJ was making sandwiches for lunch when the phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Jennifer Jareau?"_

"_Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?"_

"_This is Nurse Delano from Dr. Kingston's office. We need you to come in as soon as possible to discuss the results of your latest bloodwork."_

_JJ's heart sank. Every six months, blood was taken to ensure that her kidneys were still functioning properly. If they weren't, she would most likely go on dialysis and be placed on the transplant list once again. However, if her kidneys failed again, she would most likely die before finding a donor match. _

"_I can come in tomorrow morning."_

"_That's will be good. Dr. Kingston will meet with you then."_

"_Thank you, goodbye."_

_JJ hung up the phone, sank to her knees, and began to sob. _

_Spencer walked into JJ's apartment, and was instantly alarmed when he heard her crying. He walked into the hallway, and saw her on her knees by the phone, crying._

"_JJ!" he gasped, running over to her "What's wrong?"_

"_Spence." JJ chocked, still sobbing._

"_Jayje, just tell me. It's going to be okay."_

_JJ took several deep breaths._

"_Spence, the doctor called. There's something wrong with my bloodwork."_

_Spencer's heart stopped._

"_Jay...' he trailed off._

"_I'm so scared Spence." her voice cracked, and broke Spencer's heart even more._

"_I'm scared too." Spencer said as they sat on the floor, clinging to each other. _

_The next morning came much too quickly for the couple. As they sat in the waiting room, JJ held Spencer's hand tightly in her own. _

"_Jennifer Jareau?" a nurse finally brought JJ and Reid back to an exam room._

_A few minutes later, Dr. Kingston came in._

"_Hello, JJ. Spencer." the woman greeted._

"_The nurse who called said you wanted to discuss my bloodwork results?" JJ asked nervously._

"_Yes, well, we ran a routine blood panel and we found increased levels of estrogen" _

"_What does that mean?" JJ asked._

"_Well, we want to do an ultrasound to be sure, but we think you may be pregnant." Dr. Kingston gave a small smile._

"_Pregnant?" JJ gasped. Reid was just as stunned._

_A nurse came in with an ultrasound machine._

"_JJ, I need you to lie back on the table and lift your shirt for me." the doctor asked kindly_

_JJ numbly did so. She couldn't believe she was possibly pregnant!_

_The doctor spread gel on the ultrasound wand, and placed it on JJ's stomach. JJ and Reid both stared, transfixed, as a tiny blip showed up on the screen,_

"_Is that?" Reid asked, stunned._

"_That is your baby. And..." the doctor pressed a button, and a fast-paced thumping filled the room._

"_Oh, my god. That's a heartbeat!" JJ finally spoke, tears running down her face._

"_Yes, it is. Congratulations, you two. From my estimates, you are due in around 27 weeks."_

"_Oh, my gosh," Reid said_

_JJ looked at him._

"_We're going to be parents, Spence! You're going to be a daddy!"_

* * *

><p>Now, Lucas Jareau-Reid was a bubbly 18 month old, who had already shown signs of inheriting his father's high IQ.<p>

"Mama!" he screeched, as he saw JJ watching him.

"Hey, buddy. Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Magic twicks!"

"I see that. Are you ready to go? Daddy's got a meeting."

The little boy jumped into his mother's arms. "Bye bye, Dada!"

"Bye, bud. I'll see you later." Reid said as he kissed JJ and his son goodbye.

JJ took Lucas out of his seat and carried him into a local cemetery. As JJ found the gravestone she was looking for, she sat on the ground with Lucas in her arms.

"Hey, Lewis," JJ started "There's someone I want you to meet., This is Lucas, my son. He is 18 months old now. I guess I came to tell you this because if it wasn't for you, Lucas wouldn't be here. Heck, I wouldn't be here. Your kidneys saved my life. You gave me a second chance, a chance to bring a child into the world. You gave me the chance to be with the love of my life. You gave me the chance to live again. So I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for saving me, and thank you for giving me a happy ending."

THE END

**AN: *cries* I can't believe it's over! Can you guys please review? Pretty please?**


End file.
